Role Reversal
by Kyuubi16
Summary: We've seen the traditional Rosario Vampire Story. We've seen Naruto placed in there. But what if the roles were reversed in this crossover? What if Naruto was the powerful Yokai that garnered attention and Moka was just a human girl? How would things play out?
1. The Human and the Kitsune

Role Reversal

0

Naruto x Moka

0

Author's Note

0

We've seen the typical Naruto as the R+V protagonist role in these crossovers, but here's one thing I've never seen. Moka as a human and Naruto in the monster role and if there is one he's probably a vampire. Not this chapter/story. XD. So enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

Moka Akashiya sighed as she saw the countryside pass by. She was the only student on the big yellow school bus and found herself wondering just what the next three years were going to be like. She was wearing a green jacket, shirt, and skirt that were all part of a school uniform. She was a sixteen year old with waist length pink hair, average height and generous breasts.

She'd been a great student who excelled in academics, but when it came to a social life it was dead for a lack of better terms. As someone who was into things like the occult or fantasy things to her parent's backgrounds Moka was also disregarded as weird or bullied by other students. More often than as of late Moka drew the attention of boys thanks to her developments which earned her no female supporters. Eventually it got bad to the point where Moka was pulled from her former school resulting in the reason she was on this bus.

So far as Moka was concerned that was just fine. All she wanted was a nice normal life with people who would treat her kindly. Thankfully her father had come home announcing she'd received a scholarship to a private High School called Youkai Academy. It was some place way out in the country that she had never heard of and that she had obviously never applied to.

Currently Moka was reading the rulebook outlining the school's policies.

They had some very odd rules.

_'Students must remain on the campus grounds for the duration of the educational process. Excepting field trips or scholastic excursions overseen by a member or members of the faculty.'_

_'Parents, friends, and other family members may only visit the campus during the annual Cultural Festival on other designated events or if permission has been granted by the administration.'_

_'Appearing as a monster at any time is strictly forbidden. All students are expected to maintain the appearance and dress of proper Japanese students even in private.'_

_"Appearing as a monster? What does that mean?"_ Moka wondered.

She'd asked her father how come if this school was so elite that they never heard of it before? Neither of her parents could come up with a real answer to that one. They'd wound up deciding it was probably a mistake; which only meant she was really fortunate and had to take full advantage of it. After all considering the incident with that one boy whose father was a government official it really looked like the father had made good and well on his threat on attempting to ruin Moka's future where despite her grades all she got was rejections from every high school she applied to.

Not too long after they came to a tunnel. Moka blinked in surprise as the road appeared to vanish and they were surrounded by flickering glowing lights of green, yellow, purple, and orange. The overall effect was like driving through an aurora borealis.

In less than a minute they were out of the tunnel and outside again. Moka blinked at the radical change in scenery. The clear blue sky of just a minute ago was now red. Rather than a green and vibrant countryside with fields and small farms both sides of the road were surrounded by woods that could only be described as gloomy.

"Here we are." The bus driver announced as he opened up the door. "Please take care while stepping off the bus."

"Here?" Moka looked all around. There was nothing but yellow grass and twisted leafless trees. "Where's the school?"

The bus driver pointed to a path behind the bench. "Just follow the trail, the school is about two miles from here. Oh and be sure not to stray from the path." he flashed Moka a morbid grin. "You might get eaten."

Moka stared at her fearfully. "E-Eaten? What do you mean? Are there wolves or bears?"

The bus driver chuckled. "I think you'll find there are much more dangerous things out here than mere wild animals. Welcome to Youkai Academy. Take good care of yourself; it can be a very dangerous place."

The doors closed and the bus pulled away.

Moka found herself alone with a single oversized piece of luggage. Sighing she picked up her suitcase with both hand and started down the road.

When she spotted her first group of tombstones she hurried past them as fast as she could. There were even a couple skulls!

After the fourth set she no longer had the energy to run while lugging her huge suitcase.

"Why are there so many cemeteries near the school?" Moka whimpered.

The woods were dark and unwelcoming and she couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes watching her. She'd come here expecting to be dropped off in front of a school building with a bus full of other freshmen not miles away on some dirt road? Looking up into the red sky only drove home the sense that things were not as they should have been.

That was when she heard a noise coming from behind her. The sound of crackling and swooshing.

"Look out!" A shout startled her.

Moka turned and froze as something came flying at her.

The next thing Moka knew she was on her back staring up into the red sky.

"Ow, that hurt." Moka mumbled as she could feel a weight pressing down on her.

The boy who'd just crashed her over was lying on top of her. With his head laying on her breasts. "Kya!" she cried, roughly shoved him off resulting in the head to fall back and hit his head on a rock.

"Damnit!" he hissed, clutching his head.

Moka immediately regretted it. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. L-Let me help you." She immediately helped him up.

The boy groaned and let out a yawn. He looked up at her with an embarrassed look and grin. "Sorry about that stranger-san. I haven't eaten breakfast and woke up late so I'm a bit out of it. I didn't mean to crash into you I hope you're ok. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine," Moka told him. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." The boy dusted himself.

At that moment Moka began studying over the young man. He had gentle Cerulean eyes not to mention with sun kissed blond hair and seemed to be well built. He was a bit on the tall side, not too lanky or muscular. He was cute.

"Stranger-san are you okay?"

Moka let out a squeak, a faint blush coming to her cheeks once she realized he caught her staring. "Y-Yeah sorry." She took a moment to compose herself. "My name is Akashiya Moka."

"Mo-ka." He announced her name as a smile came to his face. "It's a lovely name." he extended a hand to her. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Moka-san." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

Moka cheeks darkened at this action. She wasn't used to such a gentlemanly attention. Moka then noticed Naruto's eyes seemed to be faraway, as if he was looking right through her.

"Is there something wrong?" she wondered.

"Your scent and aura," he whispered. "It's… it's…"

"What?"

"It's delicious."

Without any sort of warning his mouth parted and he pressed his against hers. Moka froze at the sudden and utter violation of her personal space. Moka thought she would have been enraged. That she would have pushed him away and slapped. After all this was her first kiss and some stranger was stealing it. A girl's first kiss was something incredibly important milestone in not only the life of an individual but something to be shared with a special person not shared with some stranger. But yet warmth began to feel Moka as she could feel her heart beating her chest. Her face became hot and she began losing the feeling in her legs. The kiss ended and Moka found herself falling forward in the arms of the blond.

"Shit!" he sharply swore. "Moka-san I'm so sorry." He began to profusely apologize. "You just smelled so good and your aura. I was so…I didn't mean. Please forgive me I…"

Moka dumbly looked at the blond as she brought her fingers to her lips. The kiss was absolutely electrifying. Wasn't that sort of thing only supposed to happen in movies or cheesy romance novels but this wasn't some romance. Moka then stepped away from the blond suddenly becoming fearful. This seemingly nice boy wanted things from her that wasn't friendship. She gathered her suitcase took off running as fast as her legs would carry her. "Stay away from me!"

"Wait! I can explain!" He called after her. "You see I'm a…" He stopped as she was out of ear shot and still running. "…Kitsune." He sighed. As he watched her disappear from sight he couldn't help but silently note just how awkward things were going to be.

0000000000

Despite what happened earlier Moka had enough presence of mind to make it to her class. She picked a solidary seat by herself by the window. Best as she tried to ignore it she couldn't ignore the leers were being sent in her direction.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Home Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka," stated a very attractive woman, with blondish-yellowish hair that had two tufts near the top that resembled cat ears. She wore a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals and a pair of glasses. Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters".

_'M-monsters?!'_ Moka thought as she went rigid. Was this some kind of joke?

"As of now, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was most likely built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans." Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked. ''Humans are nothing more than trash for us monster. If you're weak then you're life means nothing more than being playthings for the strong.''

Moka blanched in horror and made a mental note to stay far away from that individual. She wasn't the only one.

The female half of the class couldn't help but feel visibly uncomfortable in their seats. If by the way they squirmed was a visible sign of what they were thinking. Even Nekonome fidgeted uncomfortably where she stood. Sexual harassment and lewd comments were as common as the very students that inhabited the school were among many species known for their sexual activities.

The tension was cut when someone entered the room. "Hello! Excuse me?'' A familiar voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…'' Naruto said as he entered the doorway.

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said with a relaxed exhale that the situation seemed to dispel.

"Alright," he replied with a nod as he stepped in and looked around for a place she could sit.

"Oh wow he's pretty cute."

"He's nice looking for a freshman."

"Blond hair? Is he a gaijin or a foreign?"

Naruto took a seat next to the pinkette who noticeably tensed. He didn't seem to pay her any mind.

The class orientation continued until it was time for the class to end. As soon as the class ended Moka hurriedly made her way out of there.

Finally Moka found a place on campus with bending machines. She took seat under one of the umbrella tables that gave off a nice view of the forest surrounding the school.

"Its peaceful isn't it?"

Moka was startled to see it was Naruto.

"Please don't run." He called out to her to which Moka felt like she was compelled to stay. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I was not aware I was claiming the lips of a maiden. As a Kitsune I found your energy irresistible and well…" he paused, "…I guess it sounds like I'm making excuses and all, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve an apology all the same."

Moka couldn't help but be stunned by the blond's words. Sure she was still a bit upset about what happened, but he seemed like he was genuinely sorry."

"Can we try again? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you?" he said, extending his hand.

"I…I'm Akashiya Moka nice to meet you." She said, taking his hand and shaking it. A smile graced her lips. It was nice to make a friend that she was pretty sure wasn't trying to cozy up to her because of her family name or wealth.

"I actually plan on continue looking around the campus and seeing where everything is at? Care to join me?"

Well the invitation seemed innocent enough. "Okay." She said as she walked off with the blond. Hanging out with Naruto would at least guarantee her some measure of safety while she tried to figure out what was going on.


	2. His Girl

Role Reversal

0

Naruto x Moka

0

Story Start

0

"There's no need to be so nervous." Naruto smoothly spoke out to the pinkette. "If you don't hurry your drink will get cold." The two of them were sitting out in one of the school's court yards, on a bench under some umbrellas. Moka hadn't so much as touched her drink.

"O-Oh…right." Moka began to hastily drink her out hot chocolate only to yelp. 'Hot…hot…hot.' She whimpered as tears began to form in the edge of her eyes.

Naruto began to lap. "You're a real wimp aren't you?" he teased her.

"H-Hey." Moka began to put. "Jerk."

Naruto just merely grinned. She was really cute.

"I have a bone to pick with you Uzumaki Naruto."

The two turned their heads to see the pierced student. The thug walked up he student who had suggested eating humans before in homeroom walked up; a smug smirk adorning his face. "You think you're hot shit because of your family? Well don't. I'm Saizou Komiya and I'm going to be the one running our year." He boasted before he finally settled on Moka. "Hhm, why is a beautiful peace like you hanging out with one of these arrogant bastards?"

Naruto got up and placed himself between Moka and Saizou. "She is none of your concern Komiya. As for this top dog shit. I choose your next words carefully."

Saizo sneered at him. "And what are you going to…" Saizo suddenly found himself doubling over.

Naruto removed his elbow. "I'll do that." He cheekily finished. "Now run away with your tail between your legs and I'll forget this transgression."

"You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" Saizou said standing up with anger clear in his eyes, as he snarled like a wild animal.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Moka cried out to Naruto in concern.

''I'll be okay Moka-san, just let me handle this.'' he said as Saizou charged him only for Naruto to twist and easily avoid Saizou and jammed his elbow into the monster's back causing him to double over. Before the brown-haired thug could recover Naruto jammed his foot into Saizou's back and forced him into the ground.

"Your kind disgusts me. Preying on those who can't defend themselves and would force themselves on women.'' he dug his foot harder into Saizou's struggling back. ''Rumor has it you were sent here to be straighten out and that you raped several human women.''

''Bah! So what...humans are traaaaaah.'' Saizou was cut off as Naruto lifted his foot and stomped down on his back.

''The only trash I see is you,'' he coldly remarked. ''How does it feel to be so weak and helpless? Not even able to raise a finger to protect yourself. Hurts...doesn't it? The same terror your victims felt I bet?'' Naruto spat down on him. ''Let this be a lesson to all of you,'' he shouted out, well aware of all the students who were attracted to the commotion not so subtlety watching what was going on. ''If any of you even think of approaching Moka or anyone else I consider a friend with impure intentions I will break you. Spread the word, Moka is mine and I will not tolerate any intentions towards her'' he remarked, the last part he emphasized while looking down on Saizou, removing his food. He began making his way over to Moka when Saizou pushed himself to his knees.

"You…I'll...I'll kill!'' His muscles started bulging and he grew taller and taller. He was a hideous being, his skin an ugly pale beige, he had spikes growing out of his shoulders, and his finger became plated and clawed. His eyes had turned a dark green with slits, "**I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice, this is my real form, a monstrel Orc!"** His tongue zipped out of his mouth and towards Naruto's throat with the intent to snap his neck only for the blond to quickly spin and lashed out with blue fire. The fire traveled up his tongue and developed the monster in searing pains.

An utter of 'Foxfire' was repeated several times in the crowd as Saizou howled in pain.

"Naruto-sama is so strong!" One female student gush.

"Dude he destroyed Saizou like he was nothing." A male student exclaimed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, so amazing."

Naruto returned to the pinkette who was a mixture of emotions. Part of her was frightened by how brutal the monster was. Then there was a part of her that didn't know what to feel at the claim of being his. Her cheeks reddened and her heart began to thump, this was all too sudden. He was there right in front of her, that smirk of his.

Moka wanted to be indignant. Refute his claim. Of not wanting to be his, but that powerful gaze, as it glanced at her caused a delightful shiver to course down her.

"Let us go Moka-chan." He said, extending a hand out to her, looking at her expectantly.

Moka hesitated for a moment, butterflies doing backflip in her stomach, before accepting his hand, their drinks forgotten. Her cheeks darkened as she heard the hush whispers and rumors about her being Uzumaki's girl. If only Moka knew there were far more interesting things to come.

000

Chapter End

000

The next chapter will be a bit longer. Here will have new and original developments for Kurumu so look forward to that.


End file.
